Demigods Of Earth
by Avoc
Summary: This story begins right after the attack on Earth. This basically combines a watered down version of Percy Jackson universe and the fanfiction "Reunions Are Deleted by Bob Regent.". This is my first attempt please be gentle. The reason I have not posted any of this is I do not know where the story is going. For the moment I only have a bunch of scenes in different timelines.


_This occurs right after the attack on Earth. This basically combines a watered down version of Percy Jackson universe and the fanfiction "Reunions Are Deleted by Bob Regent.". This is my first attempt please be gentle. The reason I have not posted any of this is I do not know where the story is going. For the moment I only have a bunch of scenes in different timelines._

_If anybody have any ideas please help me out here. Like I said this is my first attemptd at writing fanfiction_

In the city of New York, storm clouds and lightning criscrossed the sky. In the center of that turbulence stood the Empire State Building, and at the very top, hidden from mortal eyes lay Olympus, home of the Olympian Gods or as earlier known to another people , the Lords of Kobol.

Within its halls a fierce debate was ongoing among the various gods and the sole Ascended representative.

"This is a disaster!" said Zeus, King of the Olympians. "We never expected that the children of Kobol would come in conflict with the people of Earth. That's the reason why we relocated them to the Cyranus Quadrant, its distance from the rest of the inhabited worlds should have discouraged the Kobolians from even attempting such a journey."

"Colonials." Hera corrected drylly. "That's what they call themselves these days. And it was not the Colonials who made first contact but Earth. Apparently we underestimated their ingenuity in improving the Hyperdrives given to them by the Asgard."

"It is irrelevant and who made contact first", Athena interjected. "Contact was made and now we have to resolve this situation before it spirals out of control."

"Before its out of control!?" Ares said incredulously. "It's already out of control! Have you forgotten Earth lost 4 cities to nuclear fire. None of their enemies have ever inflicted such heavy losses on them. And lets not forget the Colonials, they lost an entire planet, I don't think both sides are going to say lets bygones be bygones and embrace each other in fellowship. Most likely each side is thirsting for the others blood." Ares said sarcastically

"What happened to Picon was not a deliberate act by Earth" Athena began to say, only to be interrupted by Ares

"It does not matter if was an accident or not.! It's done and both sides have to live with the consequences.

"So" Zeus said to the council. "What do we do? What can we do?"

Silence filled the hall for some time until one of lesser Gods asked "Can we not intervene just this once?"

"No." said a calm voice. Oma Desala the representative of the Ascended Plane, stood up

"No" she repeated. "The Ascended are united on this. Interference will not be permitted. Not for any reason"

"But Oma" a voice protested, "This is could end the War."

"Or it could make it worse" Oma countered. "Any interference no matter how noble the intentions could lead to things getting worse. It's best that both sides would realize there mistakes on their own and come to a understanding. You of all people should know that by now."

"In my opinion the entire Kobol Project was a mistake" Poseidon said bitterily. "It was our own arrogance which led us to transplant people from Earth in hopes that by guiding them directly they would be our allies against the Wraith and the Ori.

"Instead they ended deifying you and others" Oma continued. "You ended up creating a race who worshiped you like the Ori. Who was too immature and ill-prepared for the knowledge you gave them, which in the end led to the destruction of Kobol and their near annihilation. We allowed you to relocate the survivors but that is all that we would permit. What happens after would be up to them. That is the reason why you and the others are on Earth in exile."

"Well it looks like our exile is over." Hera said calmly. "You said we had to remain on Earth as punishment for our hubris. We could only watch and care for the people of Earth but never to directly intervene. Well if we do not intervene what happened on Kobol could happen on Earth or even worse both the Colonies and Earth would be rendered a barren wasteland. You yourself said that Earth has an important role to play in the future, well if we don't do anything there won't be a future for Earth.

"What about a compromise?" Athena suggested.

"Compromise? In what way? The non-interference law is pretty clear, I see no way in avoiding it." Oma asked.

"The non-interference law states that WE cannot directly interfere, what about our mortal children?" Athena stated

"You cannot be serious!" Poseidon protested. "Risk the lives of our children!?"

"They too have much to lose. Earth is their home. You know very well that once the Colonials realize that they cannot bend Earth to their will, they will most likely destroy the planet. By joining the fight they could tip the balance in favor of Earth.

"Oma? Would the other Ascended permit this?" Zeus asked Oma.

"I will have to discuss with the others." Oma said slowly. "The existence of half-blood children of the Alterrans was not anticipated."

"You know very well that there are already humans with the Alterran gene, this is simply the same thing. All of our children have been instructed to keep their heritage a secret and never reveal their abilities to other humans. This is one of the reasons we set up Camp Half-Blood, to teach our children to control their gifts. Now they can use their gifts for the defense of Earth." Zeus argued.

Hermes for the first time spoke up. "I have serious doubts the governments of Earth would simply accept the existance of our half blood children, after all they are in way related by religion to the Colonials. We cannot just outright reveal their presence they must be in way be prepared for their arrival."

_Someone asked me once why I was asking about Demigods. I would like to show you an excerpt of an event happening later on. Basically, the colonials capture a special operations team and its composed of demigods. Remember it is only a very rough draft so expect a lot of errors, feel free to correct and comment._

- FUTURE EXCERPT -

Percy fled. His team succeeded in their objectives destroying a vital Colonial research building, but unfortunately they were detected on their way out. Thalia had been captured by some sort tazer, ironic considering her father controlled lightning. Annabeth has been hit by some kind of of projectile weapon and was barely conscious, Percy had her arm around his neck, but he had to get her back to their ship where she could receive medical attention. He himself was wounded and he felt himself bleeding, from where he did not now he did not have the time to check himself over.

He then realized Annabeth needed medical attention now, if he waited any longer she would eventually bleed to death. Looking around frantically for a place to set her down he noticed a building nearby. It was fairly common building but what attracted his attention was a statue in front of it. A statue of Poseidon his father. Well it seems to be a perfect place for Percy.

As he entered the temple, he noticed that there were'nt that many people. A bunch of them were wearing some kind of robe, probably priests, Percy decided. He noticed a huge statue of his father at the end of the room with flowing fountain of water collecting on a shallow pool in front of him. That's just what I need Percy thought.

Percy waded into the pond his blood as well as Annabeth discoloring the pool. As he waded in further he felt his strength returning and he had the strength to lift and carry Annabeth completely in his arms. He then walked closer to his father, not paying attention to the scandalized looks given to him by the priests and worshipers.

"Blasphemers!", one of the worshipers screamed. "He is one of the Thirteenth Tribe heretics! How dare he desecrate this temple." the zealot cried. He and several others begun to approach Percy to attack.

Percy on the other had no time for this. He raised his free hand and from the fountain several columns of water roared out striking the attackers full on. "Just like my first day in Camp when I doused Clarisse." Percy reminiscened. The water sent the attackers tumbling head over heels. To prevent any others from getting similer ideas Percy surrounded the fountain with a wall of water.

Percy then knelt inside the fountain, and prayed.

"Lord Poseidon, my father.", Percy prayed "Please aid me to save Annabeth, lend me your powers and let me heal her."

"Lady Athena, please lend me your aid in saving your daughter"

As he continued to pray, a beam of light emitted from Poseidons statue and cast a glowing circle around circle. As the stunned onlookers watched they saw water surrounding Percy slowly glow, and then slowly flowed upwards healing Annabeth's wounds as well as his own.

Finally, they noticed a faint ghostlike image appear kneeling in front of Percy gently stroking Annabeth's hair as if comforting her.

"Athena!" One of spectators gasped, recognizing her from the pictures found in the ancient scrolls.

Athena contined stroking Annabeth's forehead. "Thank you Percy." she said softly "You are a true friend to Annabeth, thank you for saving my daughter."

"We have to go." Percy said trying to stand up, "we must escape before the Colonials arrived."

"I fear you are in no condition to do that." Athena gently remonstrated. "You and Annabeth are exhausted and I fear your escape ship has been detected and forced to evacuate. Do not worry your father and I did not make this trip to Caprica just to watch you die. We will watch over you, for now rest, sleep and recover young hero"

As darkness descended over him Percy collapsed still holding Annabeth.

As Percy slid into exhausted slumber, the water barrier surrounding collapsed. The crowd watching which included several squads of Colonial watched in shocked awe as the regal ghostly image of Athena approached them.

"Be warned" Athena said sternly. "These two are our children, harm them at your own peril." With that she vanished.

For a moment the crowd was paralyed. The Colonial Colonel finally regained his wits and ordered his men to two execute the two spies.

For moment his soldiers stood in stunned silence. But when none of them moved towards the two, the Colonel repeated his order.

"You heard what I said!" He snapped "Kill this two Earth scum."

"E... Ex... Excussssse me, Sir?" One of this men stammered disbelievingly. "You want me to kill someone who is under the protection of a Lord Of Kobol?"

"Don't be ridiculous, those were not the Lords of Kobol, they were nothing but imposters. Why would the Poseidon and Athena help the Earth people? We are their chosen not these blasphemers. It was nothing but a trick!." the Colonel snapped.

"That is one Hades of a trick" one of his men murmured.

"I am giving you a direct order" the Colonel threatened.

Yet none of this men made a move. One of the braver ones finally blurted out. "Sorry sir if you want to kill them you better do it yourself. None of us are going to risk the wrath of Lords. We all know what happens to those who do."

"Very well you cowards, I'll do it myself and I will have all of you court-martialed for cowardice." the Colonel snarled.

The Colonel drew his sidearm and approached the pool. But the moment he stepped inside the shallow pool the water in front of boiled and a giant tentacle of some huge creature erupted from the shallow water. In a blink of an eye it wrapped itself around the screaming Colonel lifitng him completely off the pool. It then retracted back into the pool dragging the Colonel with it. It happened so fast none of the soldiers even had time to react and it vanished while the Colonel's screamed still echoed in the temple.

The soldiers realized that they were the only ones standing. Every priest and worshiper were now down on their knees, praying for forgiveness.

"What do we do now?" a soldier stuttered in fear, looking at the most senior officer left.

The officer a mere lieutenant swallowed loudly and said. "Get a stretcher and call a medic will take them back to Headquarters, let them decide what to do."

- FUTURE EXCERPT -

Deep within the Colonial Headquarters was the infamous interrogation center. In the section where Annabeth and 2 of her fellow demi-gods are currently imprisoned a door opened and a priestess and several acolytes walked in. Showing little fear the old priestess walked towards the cell ignoring the warnings of the battered guards.

She stood in front of Annabeth looking at her deeply while Annabeth stood right in front looking straight back at her without flinching. The Priestess reached across the bars and gripped Annabeth's palms and pulled her closer. Annabeth resisted for moment but soon allowed the Priestess to open her blouse and examine her shoulder.

She pulled down part of Annabeth's blouse and looked closely at the Mark of Athena on her shoulder, after examining it closely she pulled out a pendant with similer markings and laid it on Annabeth's sigil. When the pendant suddently glowed, the acolytes and guards who were watching gasped in awed shock.

After re-arranging Annabeth's clothes, the Priestess stepped back and turned to face the shocked colonials.

"There is no question she is i̱mítheos . A demigoddess, a Child of Athena" The Priestess said.

"Bu...But...This cannot be." The government representative stuttered in confusion. 'How can she be a demigod, the Lords of Kobol have left us."

"Well apparently now we know where they went." The priestess said dryly.


End file.
